Pokemon Chronicles - Red and Blue
by King Lux
Summary: The time has finally come for two boys, Red and Blue, to journey across Kanto with their Pokemon. This would normally be an exciting stage in these boys lives, however, after fighting for days on end, it has turned into a colossal argument. Can Red and Blue repair their relationship, while at the same time, become successful Pokemon Trainers?
1. A New Adventure!

**Hello peoples of da world, and welcome to my first fanfic! Obviously, as this is my first, it won't be the best. But I hope that my work improves as I keep writing. Please enjoy!**

One warm spring night, in the world of Pokemon, it was just an ordinary evening. For most of the hundreds of regions at least. Kanto was not one of these regions. Kanto is a land east of Johto, south of Sinnoh and north of the Sevii Islands, and on this particular evening, the final of the Indigo League had just started.

The most of Kanto was watching challenger Bruno battling champion Lance. One of these people was a ten-year-old boy called Red. He was to receive his first Pokemon the day after the final of the Indigo League, like all children in Kanto.

"And Lance's Aerodactyl uses Hyper Beam! There is nothing that the challenger can do now can he, Greg?", announced the Indigo League commentator, John McMankey.

"Well, maybe not", said Greg Bulbason, the other Indigo League commentator. "If he recalls Hitmonchan, and brings in that unharmed Onix, he smoosh that Aerodactyl!"

"Wait! Challenger Bruno is recalling Hitmonchan! And he's bringing out that Onix!"

The challenger's supporters went wild.

"So if he smooshes Aerodactyl and he smooshes Dragonite and he paralyses all the other Pokemon, he may just have a chance of winning", said Greg Bulbason.

"And off the challenger goes with that Rock Slide! And look at that damage meter! It is spiraling!"

"Come on, Lance! You can't lose this one!" yelled Red, perhaps a little too loud.

"Red! It's 11 o'clock!" shouted Red's mother pointing at the Charizard-themed clock in Red's room. "You should be asleep!"

"But Mum…"

"No ifs or buts, Red! You need to wake up early for your big day tomorrow!"

"Fine", said Red. He turned off the light and the TV.

Red lived in a tiny community called Pallet Town, which is located on the south-west edge of Kanto. It is bordered by dense swampland on the east and west, a river to the south and a forest to north, where trainers typically begin their journey. The river is very deep and is surrounded by more swampland, while the forest has so many wild Pokemon, that it is virtually impossible to get through without your own Pokemon. This makes Pallet Town very isolated and therefore, it has a population of only 31. Of that there are only 3 children, including Red.

The next morning, Red woke up at 6am. After ten years, the time had finally come for him to choose one of the three Kantonian starter Pokemon. Hopefully Blue hadn't taken Squirtle already.

Until ten days before, Blue had been Red's best (and only) friend. However, one day, him and Red decided to try to get their first Pokemon early with some old Pokeballs that they found in Red's dad's study. They found a Rattata in the local forest and threw their Pokeballs at it. After constantly failing, they eventually caught it with both Pokeballs. After five minutes, both Pokeballs self-destructed after fighting for the capture for so long. After a long argument, they split up. Now Blue would pick on Red for every mistake he made while Red gave Blue the silent treatment.

Red was still fuming over the Pokeball incident when he arrived at Professor Oak's lab. Professor Oak is the national Kantonian Pokemon Professor, and he gave starter Pokemon to the children of Pallet Town, as well as being the grandfather of Blue and his sister, Daisy.

Blue came out of the lab looking very pleased with himself. "Hey Reddyboy!", yelled Blue. Red once again resorted to the silent treatment. "Have you got your Trainer ID yet?", asked Blue. No, thought Red, wishing he could talk to Blue without getting harassed again. "Har har har. Of course Reddyboy doesn't. You know who I picked as my starter? I picked Squirtle, your favorite Pokemon. It sure is worth getting up at 5am for this stuff." Red was really fuming now. He should known Blue would've pulled something like this. "Hey, ya want some advice, Reddyboy? Pick Bulbasaur. It's almost as good as Squirtle. I would've chosen it if you hadn't pulled that stunt with the Pokeballs. Smell ya later, Reddyboy!"

"Gaaahhhhhh!", yelled Red once he was sure Blue was gone. He instantly regretted yelling. In isolated communities such as Pallet Town, everything was heard, so everyone probably would've heard that, including Blue.

"Hey, Professor Oak! Where's my Pokemon?", asked Red excitedly once he had entered the lab. "Your Pokemon?", said Professor Oak. "You look more like you're ready for bed than for Pokemon training" Red looked down. Tauros shit. He was still wearing his pyjamas. Thank Lord Helix Blue hadn't commented on my clothing, Red thought.

It was finally time for Red to choose his starter Pokemon. It was Bulbasaur or Charmander. Red eventually decided to take Charmander, because he didn't want to take any of Blue's advice.

"Charmander char! Char char. Mander char!" said Red's new Charmander, clearly liking his new trainer. "Hello Charmander! My name is Red! Let's be the very best like no one ever was, OK!" said Red, pleased that it all worked out. Together, they walked to the farewell ceremonies, which had just finished being set up…

 **That is the end of the chapter for now. I hope to write this series on a regular basis as I have many great ideas for it. Anyway, see ya!**


	2. Battle!

**Hellooooooo… And yes, I you haven't noticed, I'm back. Please enjoy the new chapter!**

It was finally time for Red and Blue to leave on their journeys. A lot had happened in the past few hours. Aside from eating and packing his Bag, Red had been relentlessly picked on by Blue. By the time they were leaving for Route 1, Red was at his breaking point.

After final farewells, they were off. For about an hour, Red and Blue walked side by side in silence. Then Blue spoke up. "Hey Reddyboy! Why didn't you choose Bulbasaur? It is by far the best starter. I chose Squirtle so that you could get it!" By the way Blue had said, it was clear that he didn't mean it.

"I just have no idea why you chose Charmander" Blue criticized. "All it is a fucking fire bug."

"A fire bug?!" yelled Red out of the blue. He had finally gone past his breaking point. "Well if my Charmander is a fire bug, then your Squirtle is a water Pokerus! I've had enough of you constantly picking on me and my Pokemon! Just because we disagreed over that Rattata doesn't mean we should break up!"

For a split second, Blue looked as though he had been moved enough to reconsider his actions. Then, he returned to his normal mood. "What a feisty little child you are," Blue mocked in an old lady's voice. "Well, since you clearly have anger issues, maybe you should calm down with a Pokemon battle!"

Red's mood immediately turned from anger to excitement. A Pokemon battle! He could finally show Blue that he was the most adept at Pokemon training...

"Charmander! Use Growl!" shouted Red. "Squirtle! Use Tackle!" ordered Blue. "Charrrrrrr" growled Red's Charmander. Blue's Squirtle clearly looked rather intimidated. It tackled the Charmander in a somewhat careful manner. The Fire-type was initially trampled, but was mostly unharmed.

"Now weaken it with Scratch!" commanded Red. Charmander ran up to the Squirtle and scratched it on the face. In an instant, blood started to stream from the wounds. With each turn, Red's Charmander began to overpower Blue's Squirtle more and more. Finally, after many wounds and bruises, Blue's Squirtle just couldn't cope anymore.

"Who's the greatest Pokemon trainer now!" boasted Red. "You do realise that the only reason that I lost was because my Squirtle was because it was such a wimp!" replied a furious Blue. "Well I'm outta here! Smell ya later, Red!

 **And that's the end of this chapter! Here is a team summary:**

 **Red**

 **Lv.5 Charmander**

 **Blue**

 **Lv.5 Squirtle**

 **I am sorry it has taken so long to upload, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See ya!**


End file.
